


Happy 96th Steve!

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Stony One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's 96th birthday! What better way to celebrate than to play "Star Spangled Man with a Plan"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 96th Steve!

_“Five, four, three, two, one,”_ Tony said, _“Now!”_

_Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way?_

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, TONY!”

Tony chuckled to himself as he made his way up the stairs from the lab.

_Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day?_

There was a loud THUMP and muffled swearing

_Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

_Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

“JARVIS, PLEASE TURN IT  _OFF.”_

“Sorry, sir, I can only respond to Tony’s commands at the moment.”

_From Hoboken to Spokane,_

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

“IT’S FOUR IN THE DAMN MORNING!” Steve shouted as he tried to figure out how to turn off his ‘personal’ anthem. 

Tony doubled over in laughter in the doorway of his and Steve’s room, “IT’S NEVER TOO EARLY FOR FREEDOM, CAPTAIN!”

Steve looked at him with as much scorn as a 6 foot man tangled in his own bed sheets on the floor could muster, which only succeeded in making Tony laugh even harder.

“Okay, okay, Captain Killjoy. JARVIS I think we tortured him enough, turn it off.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony walked over to his boyfriend and held out his hand to help him up, “Happy 96thbirthday Blondie!”

Steve rolled his eyes, took Tony’s hand, pulled him down on top of him, and kissed him.

“Fuck you, Stark,” Steve smiled when they broke away.

“Don’t mind if you do,” Tony smirked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
